


From Dusk 'Til Sunrise

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: Both of Yuta's roommates go on a trip and he has his dorm to himself for the first time. He enjoys that time through its entirety.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta/Harukawa Sora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	From Dusk 'Til Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I promised a friend I'd write HiYuSo, and _finally_ , it's here!

Of all the perks associated with moving to the ES dorm, there were some drawbacks Yuta didn’t really think about when he decided to move. More specifically, for someone who shared a room with his brother since birth, suddenly separating like that wasn’t easy. One might think because they live in the same building they’d see each other a lot, but having roommates didn’t really allow for them to have the same amount of private time they had at home, and although his roommates weren’t really bothered by Hinata just stopping by to play games while they were as close as possible, that’s not the only thing they needed privacy for.

The fact that Sora also moved to the dorms didn’t really help, because had he stayed at home they could’ve just used his room sometimes, even if it wasn’t as regularly as when he and Hinata lived at home, it was better than the current situation. They met for practice, and performing, and sometimes outside dates when they weren’t drowning in work, and doing all that while holding the urge to hold each other was almost as bad as if they didn’t meet at all. He had even less free time with Sora when Switch was as busy with work as them, and when they did meet it’s not like they could simply kiss in the open, their relationship still a secret so people wouldn’t raise questions about why Sora was going around kissing two different people, and those people were related to each other; after that, it’d be just a small step to connect the dots of their true relationship.

A sudden stroke of luck hit him today, though, when Kaoru told him he’d be out of the country with Rei, and next morning he woke up to Nagisa preparing a bag and he told him he’d be out for the weekend because Eden had a job in another city. It took him a moment to realise that meant he’d have the room all to himself, and the implications of that. That was it, the opportunity he so impatiently waited for. It was a shame that Sora had sent them a message that Switch would work until late today, so they couldn’t even meet since they didn’t have classes on weekends.

However, he held that information to himself after meeting Hinata for practice, because he knew if his brother found out so soon he’d probably drag Yuta to his room immediately, and skipping out on practice when they still had ways to go before they reached their peak wasn’t something he was willing to do, even if the thought of it sounded very tempting. So he waited a bit more, until after practice, and lunch, lucky that their afternoon is free when he tells Hinata he needs something from his room and that he should come with him.

Yuta presses the button to their floor after entering the elevator on the dorm building, Hinata following close after him. He really _is_ lucky today, because the elevator is empty, which means he can finally say what he’s been holding back the whole day. Intertwining his fingers with Hinata to catch his attention, Yuta inhales in preparation.

“Aniki, you know Hakaze-senpai went on a trip, right?” he starts out simple, an opening of the topic.

“Yup, you told me about it during dinner yesterday~ Why?” Hinata seems mildly curious when he asks the reason, slowly swinging their hands back and forth.

“Well, Ran-senpai went to another city today as well, because of some unit business, so… I’m alone in the room now.”

“Eh!?” Hinata’s eyes widen in a way that if they could pop out of his head, they probably would, and he immediately stops the swinging of their arms, “Really? No one else? You’re not playing a prank, right, Yuta-kun?” His grip tightens on Yuta’s hand, clear desperation on his voice.

“It really _is_ empty, I wouldn’t joke about something like th—” He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Hinata’s pinning him against the elevator wall, pressing his lips against Yuta’s in a messy, rushed kiss.

They hadn’t kissed in a while, so busy in public spaces that even sneaking into alleyways or going missing on a long bathroom trip was hard. And it’s not like the elevator _wasn’t_ a public space; Yuta was well aware of the cameras spread out all across ES, but it’s been so long since he felt his brother’s lips on his that he doesn’t have a choice besides melting into it, the thought of being found out thrown far into the back of his mind as it’s overtaken by thoughts of Hinata.

It’s only seconds after they start that the elevator door opens with a ping indicating they’ve reached their floor, and they really should get away from each other at least until they’re inside Yuta’s room. But Hinata doesn’t let go, stumbling out of the elevator while still kissing him, and Yuta doesn't complain, walking blindly in the direction of his dorm. He only stops when they reach his door, hastily picking his key from his back pocket to open it while Hinata changes his target to his neck instead, hands already lifting his shirt a bit to touch his bare waist. It takes a few tries until he manages to open it, very distracted by everything that’s happening, but he finally gets it, pulling Hinata inside to hurry to his bed; Hinata having half a mind to kick the door closed again while Yuta turns on the lights.

Yuta was planning to press Hinata against the mattress, but his brother is quicker, using his foot to make Yuta trip with a quiet _eek!_ before getting on top of him, hurriedly using the hands still on his waist to pull his brother’s shirt all the way off, lucky that he decided to use a simple t-shirt today instead of their usual button-up. Hinata does the same to himself while Yuta fumbles to unbutton his own pants. Yuta hasn’t felt that desperate in a while, and as soon as both their pants are thrown to the ground, he pulls Hinata close again, rutting against him through their underwear as they go back to kissing.

They’re so entranced by it they don’t hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching the door, and even if they did, they couldn’t have done anything about it as the door opens, and a tuft of yellow hair enters the room, both of them freezing when he starts talking.

“Yuu-chan~! Sora came to ask if you wanted to play a new-” Sora stops suddenly when he sees the situation they are in, dropping his head to the side, “...game…” he finishes his sentence at least, much quieter than before.

If Yuta could, he’d scream right there, but that’d probably make people from other rooms wonder what’s going on, and he definitely didn’t want more people to see him like that. Even if Sora is their boyfriend, it’s not like he can help feeling embarrassed from being walked in like that. He grabs the pillow under him to hide his face, not wanting to look at Sora right now.

“Uhm! Hi, Sora-kun!” Hinata sounds as nervous as a cat caught on the act of stealing food, “You’re back from work early.”

“Yeah, it ended earlier than Sora expected so he came back.” he explains, “But, should Sora leave…?” Sora asks, but Yuta doesn’t reply, his words would be muffled by the pillow anyway, so that burden falls on Hinata again.

“No!” Hinata exclaims, probably louder than he planned to, “You can stay, Sora-kun. We were just a bit surprised.”

“Oh, okay!” His usual cheerfulness is back, and Yuta hears the click of the door locking before the footsteps come closer to the bed, Sora definitely keeping his mind in place more than the twins were able to. “Yuu-chan? Are you okay?” 

Yuta very, very slowly lowers the pillow to look at Sora, and so his words can be heard. “Sorry, just. That was sudden. I’m okay, Sora-kun.”

Sora smiles at him, which helps a lot in making Yuta calm down. “Hihi~ Sora’s glad, then.” His hand slowly cups Yuta’s cheek, pulling him into a kiss he would never think of refusing. Sora tastes sweet, and Yuta might not like sweet things, but he’s okay with it now, he’s always okay when it’s Sora.

Suddenly, Yuta feels hands pulling his underwear down, a surprised sound leaving his mouth and making him break the kiss. “Aniki!?” He says, after confirming the one doing it is his brother.

“Onii-chan is just helping you get ready, Yuta-kun~” Hinata explains, carelessly tossing Yuta’s underwear behind him.

Sometime between the moment they stopped kissing and Yuta looked to the side, Sora managed to get a bottle of lube in his hand. He’d ask how he found it so quickly, but considering Yuta leaves it on the same spot as he did back home — the second drawer of his side table, as always —, Sora probably just guessed correctly.

“I’m gonna start slow, okay?” Hinata reassures him, warming the lube on his hand before carefully inserting a single finger inside him.

It’s been weeks since Yuta last had sex, so there’s no helping how he feels a tad bit uncomfortable even if it’s just one. He tries to hold in any sounds, but he must’ve made a face that betrayed him, because right after it Sora pulls his face towards him, whispering that _it’s okay, Yuu-chan_ before kissing him again. It’s a very welcome distraction; Sora is a great kisser, and even though Yuta doesn’t have the courage to ask him where he even learnt it, he appreciates it anyway.

It comes to a point where he completely forgets about the finger inside him, being sadly reminded of it when Hinata inserts a second one. It’s definitely easier than the first, but still makes Yuta pull away from Sora to let out a surprised, breathless gasp. Hinata stops immediately, letting his brother adjust to it as Sora focuses his attention on Yuta’s neck instead. Before he can even complain about how they should move on already, Hinata pulls one of his legs up by the back of his knee, trailing kisses all over his thigh, moving downwards until he’s in a spot he knows is always covered by their clothes and biting _hard_.

Yuta would never admit that his thighs are his weak spot, but it’s not like he needs to when his boyfriends know him so well, and most importantly, they’re only that sensitive because a certain someone loves them so much. He moans, and with no one to swallow his sounds he can only pray that no one in the room next door can hear him. He’s sure his brother doesn’t care about it, but Yuta really doesn’t want to have a conversation about keeping it down when he’s banging someone, much less if they figure out who it was.

The smile that creeps on Hinata’s face would make Yuta scold him for doing something that can get them caught, but being currently too busy adjusting himself to two fingers inside of his ass to say proper words, he has to do with only throwing him an angry stare. Hinata ignores him like he does every time; instead pulling Yuta’s other leg up a bit to position his fingers better. It helps alleviate the weird feeling, so Yuta is almost glad enough for it to forgive Hinata. Almost.

Confident that he could continue, Hinata starts moving his fingers, so Yuta once again has to find something to focus his attention on. “Sora-kun,” he calls, a bit breathless already, hands finding themselves on Sora’s hair.

“Yes, Yuu-chan?” Sora replies, stopping his kisses to look up at Yuta.

“Why are you—” he stops mid-sentence to groan, because Hinata apparently decided that was a great time to shove his fingers deeper than he had before, making Yuta kick him — not a strong kick, though, he would never hurt Hinata like that — for the interruption “why are you still wearing clothes?” he finishes finally.

“Oh! You’re right, Sora was so focused on Yuu-chan that he forgot to undress, huh~” As cheerful as ever, Sora lifts himself to a kneel to pull his shirt off.

It’s then that Yuta realises something; he doubts that he can consistently keep his sounds from escaping on his own, so he just has to busy his mouth with something else. A kiss would work, of course, but that’s not what he’s looking for right now. He takes the opportunity of Sora’s waist being near his face to bend himself just enough to unzip his pants.

“Eh? Yuu-chan?” Before Sora can have a proper reaction, Yuta is already pulling his dick from his underwear; it’s not hard yet, but he’s confident he can make it so quickly enough. “Wait, let Sora take his pants off properly-”

He’s not waiting, almost escaping from his brother’s hold to take the dick fully into his mouth. Sora gasps, and Yuta can hear Hinata’s quiet giggle. While still soft, Yuta can manage himself with no issue, licking the underside of Sora’s cock. It’s warm against his tongue, and honestly, a great distraction to everything happening to his bottom half. Yuta closes his eyes, bobbing his head slowly now that he knows Sora won’t try to stop him. He feels a hand resting on top of his head, holding his hair back; whether to get a better look at his face or to help him do his job properly with it out of the way, Yuta doesn’t know; though he hopes it’s at least a bit the former.

Slowly, Sora starts getting harder, Yuta tasting the first hints of pre-cum. It’s much bigger now, and Yuta has to be more careful, unable to even swallow all of it completely even if it’s still not fully hard. He takes more time between each movement, pride swelling inside him every time Sora moans, his hips moving involuntarily. It makes Yuta forget, makes it so his only focus is Sora; his taste, the sound of his held-back moans, his soft hands on Yuta’s hair, his warmth, the weight of his cock against his tongue. He forgets so much that when Hinata bends his fingers inside him, he has to do his very best not to choke, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

“You’re doing great, Yuta-kun,” Hinata reassures him, as if he wasn’t the guilty one for his reaction just now; even if it was a good one. “Just a bit more, okay?” It’s not really a question, Yuta already feels another lubed finger against his ass. Thankfully, he’s already past the point of feeling pain, each minute so far making his body remember how it used to be. When Hinata puts a third finger in, Yuta moans, not caring about holding back when his mouth is full of cock. Sora reacts to it as well, fingers tightening their hold on Yuta’s hair at the new sensation.

“Yuu-chan,” Sora calls when Yuta starts moving again, dealing with what he’s feeling by passing it on to Sora instead, “Yuu-chan, wait,” he uses his hold on Yuta’s hair to gently make him stop, Yuta opening his eyes to look questioningly up at his boyfriend, his blue eyes always bright with life now hazy with pleasure. 

Yuta pulls back, Sora’s cock leaving his mouth with a pop, a streak of saliva still keeping them joined; broken when Yuta lets it rest on his cheek, pre-cum sliding down his face. Yuta doesn’t think much of it, but when he looks at Sora again, he can tell he appreciates the view, enough even that he takes longer to even say what he made Yuta stop for. That’s a view in itself, the way he’s stared at like he’s a full meal, and Sora hasn’t eaten in weeks.

“Not yet, okay?” He says after a bit, when thoughts come back to him. Yuta would ask what the ‘not yet’ is about, even though it’s a bit obvious, but Hinata speaks before him.

“All done here, Yuuta-kun.” Hinata sounds breathless, and when Yuta turns his head to look at him, he can see the way his erection strains inside his underwear, a growing wet stain on the area around the top of his cock. Honestly, with the way he looks, Yuta’s surprised Hinata hasn’t just shoved it in yet. “Sora-kun.” He calls, exchanging a look with Sora that Yuta isn’t quite sure what it means.

He doesn’t have to wonder for long, though, because Sora moves from his side to kneel behind him, shrugging his pants off all the way before pulling Yuta up towards his lap. He can feel Sora’s dick rub the low of his back, wet and as hard as it can get. Yuta whimpers, trying to move into a position where it can get inside him, but Sora’s hold keeps him in place. He’s close to begging for it, unwilling to wait any longer, but the last shred of pride inside him stops it from happening.

Hinata passes the bottle of lube to Sora, coming closer to put himself between both their legs. “Just wait a bit more,” he reassures Yuta, one hand cupping his face to tenderly run his thumb over his cheek. He kisses Yuta’s closed lips once, twice, until Yuta opens them to allow him inside. Hinata pulls Yuta until they’re flush against each other, his still clothed clock rubbing against his brother’s uncovered one. He puts his arms around Hinata, moving his hips to get some more friction between them, both moaning into the other’s mouth.

Shivering at the new sensation, Yuta barely has time to indulge in it, because Sora pulls him up with the hand on his hip, bending him slightly. Hinata doesn’t stop kissing him, instead seeming more forceful to keep him in place, keep his attention on him. Yuta understands what that is when he finally, _finally_ , feels the head of Sora’s cock rub against his hole, just shy of pushing in. Yuta breaks the kiss anyway, trying to push his hips down to get it inside him, entirely forgetting about his own dick.

“Calm down, Yuu-chan,” Sora whispers, kissing his shoulder affectionately, “Sora doesn’t wanna hurt you.”

Yuta understands that, deep down; it wouldn’t be nice to just shove it inside without regard, but his brain isn’t doing much thinking at the moment, the only thing that matters to him is that right now he’s empty, and he doesn’t want to keep it that way. Sora’s kind though, and doesn’t keep him waiting. The first push of Sora’s cock inside of Yuta feels amazing, making him dig his fingers into Hinata’s back, weak, trembling legs barely able to support him.

Thankfully, they don’t have to for long. Sora pushes both of them down carefully, until Hinata’s back is against the bed with Yuta laying on top of him, ass in the air held there by Sora’s hands. The new angle allows him to hit different spots as he thrusts deeper at an agonizingly slow pace. Yuta has to break off the kiss to be able to breathe properly, panting as he tries to make his lungs work. No preparation could really help him take Sora’s cock; he might be used to his brother’s, but Sora was bigger than both of them, their relationship still new when compared to the years he’s spent doing the same with Hinata.

It doesn’t actually hurt, not when Yuta’s so desperate for it, but it does take its toll on his body, and both of his boyfriends know that, Hinata rubbing his back in a comforting motion to help him through it; though he soon realises that won’t do much, and decides to find another way to grab his brother’s attention. In their current positions, it’s easy for him to take one of Yuta’s nipples into his mouth, gently licking a nub while he uses his hand to pinch another and _oh_. That definitely works. Not completely, of course, it’s hard to really make him forget the big cock going inside of him after so long, but it’s enough that he feels more pleasure than pain.

Soon, Yuta loses all track of time, whimpering with every deeper thrust and every harder suck, moaning maybe a little bit too loudly even when Hinata moves from sucking to biting until his nipples are red and abused. When Sora finally pushes it all the way in, hips flush against Yuta’s ass, it feels like hours have passed. Sora stops and waits, giving Yuta time to adjust, and even Hinata moves to just pepper kisses over his chest and shoulder, which he’s very grateful for. Slowly, his lungs start working again, his breathing normalising with it.

“You can move, Sora-kun.” He says, much more easily than he would’ve been able to a few minutes ago.

Sora bends over, kissing Yuta’s shoulder tenderly as he starts moving again. “You’re doing great, Yuu-chan,” he whispers against his skin, “you feel great too.”

Somehow being praised by Sora makes his dick leak even harder than it already was, truly making up for the agonisingly slow pace Sora has set, so he doesn’t demand him to go faster. But if he’s going to endure that, he might as well occupy himself with more than one thing at a time. Yuta stares at Hinata under him, his face flushed, lips slightly red, and then down at his cock. It looks unbearably hard, the lack of stimulation so far almost making Yuta feel sorry for his brother. He reaches for it, hand sliding down its length with a feather-light touch.

“A-ah, Yuta-kun—“ Hinata moans, hips bucking up to try and get some proper friction.

But that’s not Yuta’s goal when catching his attention. Instead, he lowers himself just the few centimetres left before his cock is touching Hinata’s own, careful not to pull away from Sora too much, using the fact that his hips move ever so slightly with Sora’s thrust to his advantage, the new position meaning their cocks rub against each other with every movement. Yuta watches as Hinata closes his eyes in pleasure, biting his own lip to keep any loud sounds from escaping him.

Although he appreciates the thoughtfulness of that, Yuta doesn’t want him to hurt himself; he pulls Hinata up by the back of his head into a kiss, a much better way of keeping his moans from alerting his neighbours— which also helps himself, because a particularly hard thrust from Sora makes Yuta sees stars, and he’d probably scream had it not been for Hinata’s tongue inside his mouth.

It’s hard to keep any semblance of reasoning when Sora keeps going just like that. The sound of their skin slapping louder and more obscene than whatever manages to slip away from Yuta’s mouth, which is already more than he’d like, unable to control himself as his and Hinata’s kiss grows sloppy. Yuta can feel himself getting close to cumming much quicker than he thought he would, and his brother catches on to the obvious signs, one of his hands coming up to hold both their dicks together so he can speed his own release as well.

“Yuu-chan,” Sora whispers, soft voice and gentle kisses on Yuta’s neck clashing with the roughness of his thrusts. He doesn’t seem to have anything of note to say, instead just repeating his name like a chant as he fucks him until Yuta can’t breathe.

The lack of air makes it so he has to stop kissing Hinata so he can feel a bit less like he’s drowning, though his brother looks completely fine, pulling Sora down to kiss him instead as Yuta lays down his head on Hinata’s shoulder, trying to make his lungs feel less like they’re burning— a sensation that currently takes over his entire body, from the stretch of his ass around Sora’s cock to the fiery sensation on his own dick as it slides against Hinata’s. Yuta bites down not his own lip, but his brother’s skin as he comes, white spurts of cum flying as high as his chin.

Neither of the other two stop their movements even as Yuta falls limp on top of Hinata, softening dick still being rubbed against his brother’s as Sora thrusts relentlessly into him. He’s teetering on the edge of oversensitiveness when Hinata finally cums, his release joining Yuta’s on both their bellies, though this time unable to reach higher with how tightly pressed together they are. Yuta watches, eyes half-closed and brain still a bit of a jumbled mess, when Sora follows soon after, grunting against Hinata’s mouth as he thrusts _hard_ one less time, spasming just a little bit while he empties himself inside of Yuta.

They stay like that for a good moment, heavy breathing the only sound in the room before Sora decides it’s time to pull out, a whimper leaving Yuta at the weird feeling. “Yuta-kun,” He hears Hinata call him then, turning his head to meet his brother’s eyes. When he does, instead of saying anything else, Hinata just pulls him into a kiss again, clearly indicating they absolutely aren’t done yet, even if Yuta’s entire body currently feels like jelly.

But, well, who’s he to deny his boyfriends more? He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want it too. So he indulges Hinata, and Sora when he joins them again, until the moon is high in the sky, and then low enough that he’s pretty sure he sees a sliver of sunshine coming through his blinds before he passes out for the night.

The next morning, he’s _just_ sleep-deprived enough that a text from the vice president about something concerning the security cameras doesn’t even bother him. 

**Author's Note:**

> 2wink's birthday may be over in Japan, but it's still their birthday on my time zone so I can consider this a birthday fic. Happy birthday to the loveliest twins on the entire planet <3  
> Thank you for reading, any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
